


Until it's 361 degrees

by Nihilum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is a dancing machine, M/M, Professor!Levi, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilum/pseuds/Nihilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will love you until the earth rotates 361 degrees. How about that one? Super cheesy, right?" Eren chirped. It was another shitty pick-up line of his resulting from spending hours doing boring work for a certain professor who usually snickered at Eren's stupid behaviour.<br/>However, to his surprise, this time Levi had looked at him and said. "Just 360 is good enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it's 361 degrees

**Author's Note:**

> 1, Thank you for reading this!  
> 2, Updating monthly.  
> 3, Constructive comments are welcome. (Even feels' comments are welcome!)  
> 4, I am in need of a beta-reader because I'm not a native speaker and probably make tons of grammatical mistakes. If you are confident, please leave a comment below.  
> 5, ENJOY YOUR TIME READING!

Earbuds sticking in his ears, lips whistling the beat of _Moves Like Jagger_ , his hands gripping on the handlebars, Eren glided swiftly through the crowded street on his bicycle. His hair, tousled in the gale wind of early autumn, illuminated a hue of gold on its peripheral line under the lingering sunshine of summer. He veered the bicycle into a small alley that led him to a less cramped road. It was a little passed noon, the iPod having shuffled to a soft ballad now, which started to fail its main purpose of having him wide awake and killed off what was left of his energy. All he wanted at that moment was to get home within 15 minutes before he had an outburst in the middle of the street. It was wrong of him to stay up late last night though the movie was so good. He wished it hadn’t been shown in such ungodly hours.

“Oh, God,” Eren groaned while yawning. Could human detach the consciousness of the body and the head like in that movie? His head really needed to rest right now and the arms and legs should automatically ride themselves home. The vision in front of him was blurred by his tears, Eren quickly wiping them away to avoid a tragic accident and an eye-catching headline such as Killing People For A Movie, Worth It Or Not?

“Holy sh-t!” He squeezed the brake levers, feet grinding against the ground to stop the bicycle almost in vain. The sweats in his palms made the handlebars glistened then his hands slid off their place to the sides of Eren. Suddenly, he felt alive and full of energy more than ever. His pulses, he could feel them clearly and loudly as they were thumping on the skin of his neck. Bright green eyes were wide opened and staring at the person who almost flew a few meters away because of him. The ex-latent victim was also eyeing him in surprise, thankfully. This meant everything was fine. “I-I’m sorry. I am really sorry,” He sputtered.

The man said nothing in reply, opting to simply approach him, looking so much like Death holding a ripper. Eren swore colorfully in his head. Out of all people, why did he have to mess up with the wrong person? Eren instinctively leaned backwards, ready to dump the bicycle and save his young life. At the last minute, a braver part of him raised its voice, telling him to man up and step off the bicycle to properly apologise to this hollow man in dark rage.

“Look, I am really sorry for …” He stepped down from the bike.

“No! You fucking stop right-!”

Crack.

“Almost hitting you. Ah?”

“Fuck,” The man breathed out. “You…”

“What did I just-…” Eren looked at the ground, unconsciously swaying his left foot after feeling it had landed on something weird which, very very unfortunately, must have been the phone of the person in front him, now that he had looked up, who seemed to be very much pissed off. “Uh... Oopsy?”

“You little piece of shit!”

* * *

 

“I will properly make it up to you, I swear,” Eren bowed his head low enough for his hair to touch the wooden surface of the table. He had dragged, correction, pled the man to come inside the nearest café around them in hope that he could beg for forgiveness.

God, if he could make through this haplessness, he vowed to go to church every Sunday mornings. He would also never watch movie from late night until near morning. He would date nobody within a month as well though Mikasa was giving mix signals. He would even avoid his PlayStation for a month. Wait, no, that wasn’t it.

“What if you can’t make it up to me?” The man questioned him with both eyebrows creasing. They had already been frowning since the beginning but it hadn’t been as scary as it was now.

“I can! I will work hard!” Eren stood up from his seat and slammed his hand on the table, resulting in attracting many curious and annoyed stares. He scratched his head awkwardly then apologised, believing his day couldn’t get any worse until the man fixed his cravat with an elegant move and said.

“Then can you work hard within 15 minutes? I need a mobile phone now.”

Eren’s face went pale by seconds, blood draining out of his brain. “I, uh,” He gulped down the anxiety in him. The gaze this man had in his eyes made him chill to the spine. He wondered whether he would turn into stone if he stared long enough. “I will give you my phone to use while waiting!”

The man tilted his head a bit and arched a meaningful brow. How could a man so short give off so much intimidating aura? Wasn’t there a saying, ‘heights don’t make a man’? Those sharp eyes were boring onto him now, dropping weights on his shoulders. This could only mean one thing.

“We’re OK then.”

“Fuck no,” was the hard boiled answer dispelling every hope left in Eren. He sincerely felt like he should have committed a hit and run. It was just a mobile phone! Any nice human would have let him go with a gentle remind that he should be more careful. Apparently, the munchkin fell into the bad-side-of-the-world category.

“Can’t you just-! Come on!” Eren groaned in desperation, hands covering his hair as his forehead connected to the wooden surface.

“Oi, calm down, brat,” Did that munchkin just freaking call him ‘brat’? Eren immediately bolted straight up, almost throwing a full-of-hatred glare at the man when the latter leaned forwards making Eren inch backwards in defence. “You are a student of Trost High?”

“Yeah, so?” Eren glanced at the badge on his upper arm.

“Not bad,” The man mused out loud. What a creepy munchkin, Eren thought. “You might be useful. Which university will you apply for?”

“Chosa University,” The volume of his voice decreased steadily as he realised the direction of this conversation. Was he interrogating him to get information on his school so he could send in complaints? Bloody hell! What if this man knew the authorities of his dream university and used those dirty relations to end his future once and for all? But he accidentally answered all of the questions! Luckily, the man hadn’t known his name. As long as he didn’t give out his name, he would win this battle.

“I see. What’s your name, brat?” He knew it! Preposterous as it may have sounded but after this question, all doubts had been confirmed. He would not reveal his name under any circumstances, compensation be damned. His fingers intertwined tightly when Eren looked at the man with stern determination.

“Call me whatever you like, sir,” that short sentence, five letters had taken all of the bravery he stocked up ever since the day he was born into this world. He could have chosen to pick a name as he liked to say but what if that person actually existed and wanted to study in Chosa as well? His heart was beating so fast against his rib cage now. If the man somehow found his name through connection, Eren would have to accept the truth as it was. But for now, he would keep his mouth shut and seal. Sharp eyes lost their intense in a split second for the bold words that came out of Eren’s mouth. The man scowled harder than before while trailing back to his original position.

“OK, _brat,”_ He hissed. “You are now officially my new assistant.”

“What?” Eren gawked literally at the munchkin who had just said some weird decisions.

“I will lend you the money to buy a new mobile phone. You will work hard to pay your debt starting from tomorrow,” The man pulled the menu from the corner to him and skimmed through the lists of food as if there was no brat in trauma sitting opposite of him, staring at him with eyes that couldn’t be any wider.

“P-pardon?” Eren choked on his own saliva, still couldn’t absorb the absurdity.

“What part of those do you not understand? Or do you suffer from hearing impairment?” The man glanced up at him quickly then at the list of tea before ordering a traditional green tea which was served rather fast. Somehow, he appeared dissatisfied with that speed because he had looked disgusted at the cup of tea at first. Why? Eren didn’t know and had no intention of figuring out. Maybe the man was simply a creep. Suddenly, he fixed his gaze on Eren again, making him startle.

“Uh, listen, I don’t even know your name. How can I be your assistant?” Eren explained, hands moving some side to side.

“Same goes around with me. I don’t know you. How can I trust your words?” The man deliberately sipped on his tea as if waiting for the words to get through Eren who, from the looks of it, was flabbergasted and at a dead end of reasons. There was nothing guaranteed that the man wasn’t scheming the way Eren should die or vice versa.

Though he was a munchkin which was one of the characteristics that villains often had and his eyes were darkly indented, Eren decided to take a leap of faith and inhaled deeply.

“I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger. What’s your name?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous... I hope you like where the story is going. Eren is in the school's Dance Club, BTW.


End file.
